


Why Is Daddy Dressed like Loki?

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du und die Kinder habt euch entschieden, Tom am Set zu besuchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is Daddy Dressed like Loki?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Is Daddy Dressed like Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629118) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



„Wir sind hier!“ verkündetest du fröhlich. Die Kinder stöhnte und wischten sich über die Augen. Tommy und Lucy hatten auf der langen Fahrt zwischen ihrem Zuhause und dem Südende Englands geschlafen. Sie hatten ihren Vater vermiss, seit er vor so langer Zeit gegangen war, also schätztest du, das es jedem hier gut tun würde, wenn ihr ihn bei der Arbeit überraschen würdet.

„Wo ist Daddy?“ fragte Lucy, und sah sich um. Du lächeltest und stiegst aus dem Auto. Du schnalltest die Kinder von ihren Sitzen ab. Tommy stieg aus dem Auto, während du Lucy aufhobst. Sie trug ein grünes und schwarzes Tutu, es sah aus, als seien das jetzt ihre Lieblingsfarben.

„Wir sind dabei zu ihm zu gehen, um ih zu sehen.“ sagtest du. „Gib mir deine Hand Tommy.“ Tommy nahm deine Hand und du gingst mit ihnen nach dort, wo alle drehten. Plötzlich stoppte Tommy und schnaufte. „Was gibt es, Honey?“

„Ist das Thor!“ fragte er aufgeregt. In dem Moment drehte Chris Hemsworth sich um und lächelte. „Onkel Chris?!“

„Hey, Tommy!“ sagte er. Tommy lächelte und umarmte ihn. „Onkel Chris“.  
„Bist du hier, um deinen Vater zu sehen?“

„Ja!“ sagte Tommy. Der sechsjährige strahlte. Thor war einer seiner Lieblingssuperhelden, gemeinsam mit all den anderen Avengers. Chris lachte und ging hinüber zu Lucy.

„Hallo, Prinzessin.“ meinte er. Sie kicherte und versteckte ihr Gesicht, brachte Chris so zum lachen.

„Hallo Chris.“ sagtest du. „Hast du Tom gesehen? Er weiß nicht, dass wir kommen.“ Chris sah sich eine Sekunde lang um.

„Ich denke er beendet gerade eine Solo-Szene.“ sagte er. „Warte hier. Ich werde mich ein wenig mit ihm anlegen.“ Du lachtest.

„Ich schwöre, Ich denke du und Tom kommen besser miteinander aus, als du Liam und Luke es tun.“ du lachtest erneut.

„Nun, das kommt daher, dass Tom nicht versucht hat, mein Haar an ein Pferd zu flechten.“ Chris lachte, bevor er sich schnell umdrehte und ging, sein rotes Cape wehte hinter ihm. Tommy sah mit großen Augen zu dir auf.

„Onkel Chris ist Thor?“ fragte er und du lächeltest zu ihm hinunter.

„Das ist noch nicht das beste, Honey.“ meintest du. Du sahst, wie Chris in einem Gebäude verschwand. Du wusstest nicht, dass er in dem nachgebauten Thronsaal war und Tom gerade erzählte, dass du fürs Flitzen verhaftet worden warst. Tom kam aus dem Gebäude nur um dich, Lucy und Tommy dort stehen zu sehen. Sein beunruhigter, finsterer Blick verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln und er stürmte zu euch hinüber. Tommys Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Lucy lächelte.

„Daddy!“ sagte sie und streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus. Tom lächelte und nahm sein kleines Mädchen in die Arme.

„Chris hat gesagt, du seist verhaftet worden.“ sagte Tom zu dir und brachte dich so zum lachen. Tommy starrte ihn einfach weiter an.

„Mommy?“ sagte er leise. „Warum ist Daddy angezogen wie Loki?“ Tom übergab dir wieder Lucy und kniete sich dann vor seinen Sohn.

„Du hast doch gerade herausgefunden, dass Onkel Chris Thor ist, richtig?“ fragte Tom und Tommy nickte. „Nun, ich bin wirklich Loki.“ Tommy schnappte nach Luft. Er sah zu dir und dann wieder zu Tom. Du hattest ein breites Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht. „Und Onkel Robert ist Iron Man.“ fügte Tom hinzu. Tommy lachte.

„Das wusste ich!“ sagte Tommy. „Er sagt das andauernd.“ Tom lächelte und umarmte seinen Sohn.

„Ich muss zurück zum Set, aber ich werde so schnell zurück sein, wie ich kann.“ sagte er und stand auf. Er küsste Lucys Stirn und dann sanft dich. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich mehr.“ sagtest du. Er begann davonzugehen. „Schalt sie aus, Tiger!“ er drehte sich noch einmal um und gab dir einen Daumen hoch, bevor er wieder an die Arbeit ging.

\---

Während Tom eine seiner Szenen drehte und Chris nicht beschäftigt war, führte er Tommy herum und zeigte ihm verschiedene Dinge am Set. Er sah sich um und entdeckte, dass Tom eine seiner Szenen mit seinem Zepter und dem gehörnten Helm drehte, also nahm er Thors Helm und einen Mjölnir von dem Requisiten-Tisch. Er setzte den Helm auf Tommys Kopf, aber er war zu groß, und rutschte über dessen Augen. Chris steckte den Hammer in seine Hand und hob ihn hoch.

„Schnell junger Ase!“ sagte er. „Der mürrische Loki kommt hier her!“ Tommy bereitete den Schaumstoff-Hammer vor. Tom stoppte, als er sie sah, und konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

„Die Kraft von Thor wird dich aufhalten!“ sagte Tommy. Tom lächelte und hob die Hände hoch. Du und Lucy gingt hinüber und saht dabei zu. Tom nahm schnell deine Hand und zog dich zu dem kleinen Spiel hinüber.

„Ich habe die Midgardische Prinzessin namens Lucy und die Asische Königin namens … Mom.“ sagte Tom und brachte Chris so ein wenig zum Lachen. „Lass Thors Hammer fallen und komm auf meine Seite junger Mann.“

„Niemals!“ sagte Tommy und versuchte den Hammer zu werfen wie Thor es tat, aber er fiel auf den Boden. Lucy schlängelte sich aus deinen Armen und krabbelte zu dem Hammer hinüber, hob ihn auf und gab ihn ihrem Bruder.

„Die junge Prinzessin ist würdig, wie ich sehe.“ sagte Tom. Tommys Augen weiteten sich, als er den Hammer von Lucy entgegennahm. Sie kicherte und krabbelte hinüber zu Tom, streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Er nahm sie hoch und Tommy starrte Chris an.

„Onkel Thor, wir sollten die Avengers zusammenrufen!“ sagte Tommy sehr aufgeregt. Chris lächelte.

„Ich würde gerne junger Mann, aber selbst der Mann aus Eisen kann hier nicht fliegen.“ erklärte Chris, versuchte nicht einfach damit herauszuplatzen, dass die anderen Avengers nicht in diesem Film sein würden. Chris trug Tommy hinüber zu Tom, wo er mit dem Hammer auf Toms Arm schlug.

„Oh nein! Thor hat mich besiegt!“ rief Tom aus. Er übergab dir Lucy. „Passt auf meine schönen Maiden.“ Er legte sich auf den Boden und tat so, als sei er tot. Tommy jubelte und gab Chris High Five.

„Wir haben Loki geschlagen!“ rief Tommy. Chris satzte ihn ab, und Tommy piekste Tom mit dem Hammer. „Daddy, steh auf.“ sagte er. Tom öffnete ein Auge und lächelte. „Eigentlich stirbt Loki nicht dumm.“

„Oh, natürlich. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?“ er lachte. Er setzte sich auf und drückte Tommy. Sie konnten hören, wie er und Chris zu weiteren Dreharbeiten gerufen worden. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber wir spielen weiter, wenn ich fertig bin, okay?“

„Okay, Daddy!“ sagte er. Chris half Tom auf und dieser küsste dich auf die Wange und ging dann, um weiter zu drehen. Tommy kam herüber und zuppfte an deinem T-Shirt.

„Ja, Honey?“ fragtest du. Er sah mit neugierigen Augen zu dir hinauf.

„Wann werde ich Captain America treffen?“ wollte er wissen. Du lachtest nur und hieltest seine Hand.

„Bald, Honey, ich verspreche es.“ du drehtest dich um, um 'Loki' und 'Thor' in Aktion zu sehen. Die ganze Zeit beobachteten Tommy und Lucy alles, und hatten eine großartige Zeit mit ihrem Vater.


End file.
